Wolfgang T. Cain
Wolfgang T. Cain is an Adventurer who runs the bar Smoke Compendium, and former guildmaster of the now disbanded PK guild Godhand. He is widely known for his sheer ruthlessness when it comes to achieving his goals, to the point where people have claimed he had forced people to commit suicide simply due to them being an inconvenience to his guild, all before the Catastrophe, claims that he never denied nor defended himself against. Possibly due to claims such as these it is well known that it is much safer to avoid him at all costs rather than cross him, especially due to his lack of qualms with killing in the game and (presumably) even after the Catastrophe. He is responsible for the Overskills Blood Suppression/Blood Awakening and Overclock. Appearance Personality Background Almost nothing is known about Wolfgang concerning his real life, even amongst the standards of an online community, even his own guild members only know bits and pieces. What little is known about him is almost certainly fictitious, but with every story there is a grain of truth. The most commonly accepted idea about him is that he is a criminal of sorts and is in jail, as he spends exactly half an hour each day playing, ending on exactly one hour and zero seconds. Another, contrasting theory, states that he is an escaped sociopathic assassin who only plays for half an hour as to evade police catching onto him. The third of the "Holy Trinity of Theories" says that he's just a regular white collar worker who plays the part of the big-bad for no reason and has been building this persona and legend up from day one, with most logical people subscribing to it. With his guild, God Hand, Wolfgang quickly became known as one of the most dangerous players in the entirety of Elder Tale due to their vicious hunting of high-level players and other PK Guilds on a variety of servers. When the Catastrophe occurred Wolfgang made his way to his guildhall, where he found active other members of Godhand. The exact details of what happened are unknown, but what is known is that an argument broke out and resulted in the death of everyone except Wolfgang (to add to his infamy this was supposedly before it was confirmed that Adventurers' respawn), and the guild disbanded. A fact that is only known to a select few (only Caeruleus knew this in God Hand before the Catastrophe), Wolfgang has a sister who also plays Elder Tale. Her name is Tadashiikeiro T. Abel, a Samurai-Blue Blood who runs a Raiding guild. After the Apocalypse she promptly converted her guild into an orphanage for both Adventurers and People of the Land. Synopsis Equipment Bloody Thorn: "The remnants of an angel who fell to the hands of men, the Bloody Thorn harnesses the power that God left behind and draws it in, as if to draw closer to the Maker even in death." An Artifact-Class item which isn't as powerful as most, as instead of granting him stat bonuses or its own personality, instead it is a floating, glowing, red crystal which is a backpack which has the innate ability to gather mana and give it to Wolfgang when he needs it. It also has the ability to store a very large amount of items inside it, with it allowing him to swap out weapons by reaching into it and pulling them out, although . Devourer's Bow: "Forged from the Sin of Avarice's corpse, this bow embodies all it did in life; greed, strength, the need to devour, and an insatiable hunger for all those it can lay its hands on." A Phantasmal-Class longbow with the capacity to consume other weapons or items and fire enhanced arrows off that are imbued with the power of the sacrificial ammunitions. After he acquired this Wolfgang has begun hunting people who were known to have unbound Artifact-Class or high-Production Class items as a means to make his bow as strong as possible. Post-Catastrophe he has begun to mass-order Production-Class items due the stigma against PK. Remnants of the Black Rainbow: '"''A black rainbow is an impossibility, even with the aid of magic, a fact unsurmountable even by gods. And yet, here lies a blade forged from such a nonexistence, its origins unclear. Perhaps due to such contradiction in its very nature is the blade able to simultaneously 'exist' and 'not exist' at the same time, allowing for armour piercing damage and bleed damage simultaneously." Wolfgang's beloved katana, it is a Production Class weapon with the core component of it being a drop from another player who had participated in a Raid, with Wolfgang not being sure what Raid nor what boss it came from (nor does he even care), simply that it was a high grade Phantasmal material which was both very strong but weighed nothing. The blade embodies the contradictory nature of something like a "black rainbow", something that can't exist, a thing that the universe rejects the existence of, and yet, has left proof behind. In layman's terms, the fact that the actual sword doesn't exist in the eyes of the world allows it to pierce through any boundary without resistance, and yet it also leaves behind its mark in the form of a wound due to it (despite never having actually existed) being able to leave an impact on the world which is irrefutable and almost irreconcilable (the bleeding effect and its long duration). Abilities '''Fox Tail: As a Fox Tail, Wolfgang has a three racial traits: he has fox ears and phantom tails, he randoms loses a Skill and has it replaced with that of another class, and he has a higher aptitude to magic than other races. Assassin: Originally falling into an incredibly high burst damage build (consisting of a Phantasmal-warhammer using Stealth Blade and poisons, for maximum damage), he later switched due to it becoming widely known and it causing problems with PKing he went through the lengthy and costly process of acquiring several Artifact or higher class weapons (the majority of which he rarely uses) simply so his opponents wouldn't know what to expect. Post-Catastrophe he has stopped frequently changing builds simply due to it being incredibly inconvenient to do, and has since gone with a build that focuses on a mixture of stealth, to end fights as quickly as possible, and an emphasis on attack power over all else (to the point where he has taken to using cursed gear which offers no defence and instead takes away from his health, but offer other advantages). Blue Blood: A Title-Subclass, it is gained through doing a particularly difficult quest where the user offered the one time chance to be either told of their family's ancestry or to be reborn with the blood of a particular being (which of these the user has is randomised, with the former being more likely than the latter). For Wolfgang, it was to be born again with the blood of Axin flowing through his veins, making him the son of the Enigma, as Axin is a god whose domain is supposedly a "nonsensical, incomprehensible domain which dwells in fiction and dreams." Wolfgang has been shown to be slowly inheriting some of the traits of the Enigma, particularly in his ridiculous fighting style (although it is still present in other areas), befitting of a child of a being known for being "as perplexing as one could ever dream of being." Fighting Prowess: Despite all Adventurer's having a level of competency with fighting and wielding a variety of weapons, Wolfgang is one of the few who has shown to prefer to not use Skills/Spells and instead focuses on prioritising ability over Skills/Spells, despite the fact that his entire style is nonexistent, being "nonsensical" and "comparable to a autumn leaf falling down to the earth, except in the worst possible way: it makes no sense, is erratic, aimless, desultory, deranged; a true freewheeling mess based solely off instinct, analysis, guts, and randomness. A hell of a lots of randomness", in the words of Caeruleus Cathedra. Political Sway: Despite not having a Subclass which grants him any advantages in this area or owning a particularly large or valuable area, Wolfgang has a surprisingly large amount of power due to the fear people have of him and his (former) guild. It is even more prevalent among People of the Land than Adventurers, as they view him as a legendary murderer with incredible power, even among Adventurers, and as such view him as something akin to a herald of death. Overlock (Oubaakurokku, オーバークロック): What he calls his "greatest failure", this is apparently an imperfect variation of Blood Awakening, but Wolfgang views it as worthy enough to receive its own name. It operates off the concept that health is a person's body and physical prowess turned into an energy or resource, and as such could be moved around the user's body if the user is skilled enough in the operation and transmission of it. Wolfgang uses his HP as a means of boosting his body to levels that can only be called supernatural, allowing him to see great distances or have inhuman strength. However, this power comes at a price, as it is still his HP. If he doesn't have extremely precise and refined control over the health that he is manipulating then he stands the possibility to lose it, essentially damaging himself. Wolfgang can only manage to do this in controlled environments where he can anticipate what will happen next, as the focus required to not waste any of it is vast. In the midst of battle it isn't in the realms of possibility for him to preserve all energy, so he stands the very real risk of helping the enemy more than he damages them. The amount of HP and focus required to do various feats varies, but reinforcing his senses is one of the easiest to do in terms of energy required and focus required (the latter through training due to the fact that he normally uses it in tandem with his bow). But for something like enhancing his strength requires very little focus (although all this is outside of battle, in combat he is barely able to preserve any but still requires an almost nonexistent amount of effort to perform) but demands a relatively large amount of HP. Blood Suppression/Blood Awakening: An Overskill for Bloods, it involves either suppressing the blood in their veins, making them less human in both body and soul, and awakening their heritage. While both processes result in the gaining of traits and abilities related to their ancestors, the implications of such are both very different; Suppression results in the person slowly losing what marks them out as a Person and becoming closer to a Transcendent, temporarily changing their form and losing their mind. Awakening, on the other hand, is the process of drawing the inhuman blood to the top, giving it priority over the human blood, while still allowing it to flow freely. It's main advantage is that it is more control based, capable of doing very precise and complex procedures stemming from the ancient blood (e.g. for Wolfgang he can gain the "presence of a god" through this, with it being more restricted and controlled than should he use the other method). Learning to use either of the Blood Overskills are very dangerous, with them having very high potential of making the user go berserk and temporarily lose all their humanity, making them a Monster. And on top of that is the difficulty of actually learning how to use them effectively, as they require large amounts of either Letting (the process of losing HP to make the blood pool smaller so that there is less to control, although this limits the potency of the remaining blood) or simply large amounts of focus on balancing the levels of blood to maximise results. That being said, to use Suppression successfully is the equivalent of pouring water into a glass and trying to fill it to the brim, too much it will overflow and spill (go berserk), and too little and the glass won't be filled (the effect won't be noticeable). For Awakening it is the equivalent of withdrawing countless strings of vermillion in a sea of infinite crimson strings, a task which is impossible to do on accident and requires immense patience and practice to be able to do efficiently. Quotes "Do what I say and no one here gets hurt... except you, yes you in the red shirt, you get hurt regardless." "You call me a murderer, whereas I call myself a... wait, no, I actually can't deny that, I kill people. A lot too, now that I think about it." Trivia * Wolfgang's individual PK count pre-Catastrophe was 378 (with none of the killed being lower than Level 45), and his count post-Apocalypse it unknown (although it has risen). * The only person that (apparently) knows the complete truth of who Wolfgang is outside Elder Tale (by his own admission) is Pianississimo, although she says they have never met and that he's lying (which is most likely true). * Wolfgang has met every single member of God Hand in person before and talked to them, although the other members aren't aware of this fact. Whether it was by pure coincidence or Wolfgang's own machinations is unclear, if he even was aware of their online identities at the time is unknown, although he by the time of the Apocalypse he was aware of their true selves. * Upon entering the world of Theldesia he gained something which he physically lacked on Earth. * The song that the author decided describes Wolfgang the best is either Everything Evil or The End Complete V: On the Brink ''for very different reasons, ''both by Coheed and Cambria. Category:Pure Blank Category:Fox Tail Category:Blueblood